Temptation
by O.A.I
Summary: Sometimes, temptation just can't be avoided.


**(A/N) **Something I just could not stop myself from writing. Please note that this story has been posted on other fan fiction websites under the same pen name.

**Synopsis:**

Sometimes, temptation just can't be avoided.

**Warnings:**

A bit of inappropriate groping.

**Disclaimer:**

The Twilight series is copyright of Stephenie Meyer and various companies, not me. I'm just having a bit of fun messing with the characters for my own amusement; no profit is being made.

**Temptation**

**By O.A.I.**

I stepped out of the bathroom, stretching again to shake off the last lingering traces of sleep from my system and was unable to fight back a yawn.

Edward chuckled.

I turned to glare at him playfully, but before my eyes reached him, he was already picking me up and draping me over his shoulder. The first time he did this I was a little annoyed with him; it wasn't as though I couldn't walk downstairs to the kitchen by myself. I got over it when I realized he was simply trying to speed up my slow human rituals. I could live with that, since it meant there was more time for other things.

I placed my hands and forearms on his back to support myself a little, prepared to wait the few seconds it would take for him to put me down, and suddenly temptation was staring me in the face. It was a mark of my former annoyance that I had never noticed the opportunity before.

Of course, I new better, but as with all things where Edward and my hormones are involved, I didn't think, I acted. One moment my hands were safely pressed into the small of his back, and the next they were cupped around his perfectly sculpted, unyielding backside. Squeezing.

His loud and shocked exclamation of "Bella!" wasn't the only thing that told me I'd taken him by surprise, because normally when I did something I wasn't supposed to Edward froze, but this time he jumped. Thankfully, he didn't break anything.

The next second the shock wore off and he pulled me off his shoulder and set me on the floor at the entrance to the kitchen. He was a little rougher than usual, but still careful and gentle. The second my feet were firmly planted on the linoleum floor, he stepped back giving me a disapproving glare. I blushed.

I tried very hard to look innocent while focusing on anything but him. I waited for the reprimand, the speech about pushing his self-control, and the reminder about where the boundaries where and why they were there. He didn't say anything; he just stood there, his face frozen in the same expression, his eyes boring into me. I sighed.

"I'm not sorry." I told him to his face, and I wasn't. I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't regret it in the slightest. Really, how could I be expected to regret touching any part of Edward? It's true that Edwards face has my attention above all else, but some days, like today, his body can draw my attention.

Edward didn't move, at all. Apparently my reply was not what he was looking for. What a shock. There had to be way to get him let this go, a way to get him to move.

"This is your fault you know." I stated, deliberately looking away from him again. Throw him a, what is the baseball term? A curveball.

His eyebrow twitched. I had him. If there was one thing I'd learned about Edward, it was that he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on inside my head. He wanted to know how I'd come to that conclusion. He wanted to know badly.

"How so?" He moved his lips only enough to ask the question. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Do you have any idea how much of a temptation you are?" I asked, incredulous that he seemed still seemed completely clueless as to the effect he has on me. One of his eyebrows quirked up as he continued to stand motionless. "You're built like Greek statue; every aspect of you is perfect. How exactly do you expect me to keep my hands to myself?" I hold my hands up to emphasis my point. "I'm only human; impulse control is not one my virtues."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a put upon sigh. For a moment I was worried he really was angry with me.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, his eyes still closed. I cringed internally, about to apologize when I saw the corner of his mouth twitch – he was fighting a smile. I could tell. If this was how he was going to react then maybe I should give into temptation more often. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to stop tempting you then, wont I?" He said deliberately taking a step back, folding his arms behind his back.

Then again, maybe I need to learn to control myself.

(End)

**(A/N) **Got this idea from a piece of fanart (that I can't seem to find again), depicting the scene where Edward carries Bella down the stairs. The art wasn't very good, but Bella's hands were positioned perfectly for immediate butt grabbing and this story instantly popped into my head.


End file.
